


Guidance from Above

by shadowblade_tara



Series: The Road Not Taken [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, growing up with an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: Dean grows up.  Things keep changing.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: The Road Not Taken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022602
Kudos: 5





	Guidance from Above

Life goes on. Dean Winchester grows up.

It doesn’t take him long to realize just how different his home life is. It doesn’t take him long to realize that other families don’t know about demons and ghosts and the things that live in the darkness (and sometimes in broad daylight). Other families don’t train on how to eliminate these forces of evil.

Other families aren’t protected by an angel that sometimes plays catch in the backyard with Sam and teaches Dean how to properly hold a pencil. The same angel that has sat with the brothers through countless nightmares, mediated their arguments, helped out with their homework on occasion, and told them stories about places they could never hope to see.

Sometimes Dean sees Castiel talking with a young woman who always wears a leather jacket and rides a motorcycle. Sometimes the woman sees him watching and smiles at him. He never asks Castiel about her, but he has a feeling he knows who She is. 

They grow up. Sam is smart, scary smart. Dean knows he’s destined for college. The kid is also scary good at talking his way out of trouble. Dean isn’t all that surprised when he finds a few basic law books in his little brother’s room. Sam blows it off as curiosity. Dean just grins at him, but when he finds a few more law books in the middle school library, he takes them home for Sam.

Castiel complicates things. 

He can’t talk to him in public anymore. He’s too old for imaginary friends, and Castiel likes to hide in plain sight where no one else can see him. Sometimes he can get Castiel to actually _be there_ and walk with him from the middle school to the elementary school, but Mom and Dad don’t like that. They don’t like that people ask questions. Lawrence isn’t that small, but in their neighborhood, people talk.

Especially after the fiasco with the ghost that decided to follow Sam home and try to drown him in the tub. That was a fun explanation to the police. Castiel didn’t leave that night. Dean slept wrapped protectively around his brother, Castiel standing guard in the room. He couldn’t see it, but he knew the angel’s wings were spread, sheltering them the way he did during the fire.

The incident shook Castiel up too.

Dean waits until a few days have passed before he brings up his plan.

“We need to start hunting.”

Mary freezes. “Honey – “

“That thing followed Sammy. If we got it first it wouldn’t have done that.”

Sam watches from the bedroom. He’s finally getting to the point where he can take a bath alone, but not without someone standing outside the door. Castiel sits at the table behind Dean, watching as events begin to unfold.

Mary glances between the three of them. “I never wanted this life for my children.” she says quietly. “You have no idea how I grew up. I wanted something normal for you both.”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m not talking about traveling out of the state and living on the road.” he say crossly. “Sam’s gotta get to school somehow. But we need to do something. I don’t want that to happen again.”

Castiel speaks up. “My presence here will also draw a certain amount of attention, especially after that incident. I wasn’t subtle in getting rid of the ghost. Frankly, I’m surprised there haven’t been other visitors yet.”

Mary sighs. “We’ll talk about it.”

They don’t just talk about it. They do it.

Dean spends the rest of his middle school experience hunting – proper hunting. Every other weekend, every school break, when they get wind of something that’s ventured too close to Lawrence, they go hunt it down. They keep a zone of protection around their city. 

He comes home one day to see the Woman and Her motorcycle by the end of the drive. Sam isn’t with him today. Mary and John are at work. With a shrug, Dean walks up to Her.

“Are You waiting for Cas?”

She smiles at him. “Nope. Just keeping an eye on things.” She leans against the motorcycle. “You’re growing strong, Dean. You’re going to be a fine Hunter.”

Dean tilts his head, unconsciously mimicking Castiel’s confused expression, and Her smile grows warmer. “Do I have a choice in the matter?”

“Of course. There’s always a choice. I just happen to know which one you’re going to make.”

“That makes sense.” Dean nods. “And You’re right. I’m going to be a Hunter. I don’t want anyone else to have to deal with these things.”

“I know.” She still has that soft, warm smile, and Dean has the impression that he could ask Her anything and She would answer him. 

There’s a quiet rustle behind him, and he doesn’t have to turn around to know that Castiel is standing behind him. The angel puts a hand on his shoulder, and he leans back into the touch. 

“Hello, Dallas.” 

“Castiel. I was just dropping by.”

“I know. Any news?”

Dallas shakes Her head. “There’s activity in the south, but they haven’t locked on to your location. So far the others are ignoring your presence here.”

“That’s for the best.” Castiel says quietly. “Have my orders changed?”

“No. Your orders stand.”

Dean tenses up. “You can order him away?” He doesn’t give them the chance to answer. “No! You can’t!”

Dallas merely chuckles and raises both hands. “Don’t worry, Dean. Castiel stays for as long as you both want.”

His gaze snaps back to Castiel. “Cas? Do you wanna stay?”

The angel doesn’t even hesitate. “Of course.”

Dean sighs. “Good.”

Dallas watches the exchange with a satisfied smile. Dean is only one summer away from high school. Once he graduates, he’ll take off and start hunting, and Castiel will go with him, by his side. 

Destiney is starting. So many lives will be saved.

She vanishes by the time the pair look back at Her.

Dean waits until late that night.

“Cas?”

“I’m here.” He sits down on the bed next to the boy. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Dean looks up at him, expression solemn. “Do you like being here with me?”

Castiel doesn’t answer immediately, and Dean waits patiently for his response.

“Yes. You are my charge. My orders are to protect you and your family, but I am – fond of you. I enjoy being here.”

Dean smiles brightly. “I’m glad. I like you being here.” He rolls onto his side, one hand reaching out and catching the edge of Castiel’s coat. 

The boy falls asleep like that. The angel just watches him until morning comes.


End file.
